


Trolling

by somebodytoldme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluffy, Holding Hands, Kisses, M/M, but it backfires on them, oopies, they troll the fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodytoldme/pseuds/somebodytoldme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It became apparent to the Achievement Hunters that the fandom clearly shipped Mavin, or Michael Gavin. Because of the popularity of the pairing, they collectively decided to troll the fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started out as an honest to god joke.

It was after Ray mentioned something about Mavin, that sent Michael into the depths of the internet to gather data. What he found was an entire base dedicated to the otp Michael/Gavin. It was flattering, in a bizarre way, to be recognized enough to be shipped with a co-worker, and he couldn’t deny the art and writing was good. He even showed Gavin, who found it hilarious.

So, it became a crack that cycled in the Achievement Hunters’ office. The idea didn’t spur from nothing, however, it was one day when Gavin and him were dicking around in Minecraft that somebody said it… “You guys should just fuck, you’d make a lot of people happy."

It wasn’t like Michael was suddenly considering taking Gavin there and then, the guy was still a goddamn British idiot. No, but the fact was a lot of people liked Mavin. And although a lot of their messing around was genuine, and slightly gay, Michael didn’t see why he couldn’t provide a little more. One could call it fan service, and he was all about making the fans happy.

That was how they ended up so close on the podcast’s couch. He allowed his arm to brush against the Brit’s, went as far as letting his legs fall across his lap. They crossed knees and touched, giggling at the instant product that was all over Tumblr. The fandom easily ate it up, pin pointing out any Mavin in sight. And if they stayed in that position, a while after recording, he didn’t see the big deal.

After that podcast, it became an agreement to the pair that whenever a camera was on them, they’d give a little to the fans. Why not? It was how after a let’s play that Michael would tackle Gavin, and the Brit would whimper his name just a bit more. Or how Michael would allow himself free touches, one on the shoulder, knee, or hand. The fan base went wild.

They didn’t mention about how it became a habit. How easy it was, as they walked out of the office, and Michael asked if Gav needed a ride back to Geoff’s, and when he’d say yes, their hands would naturally interlock. He didn’t mention how green his eyes were, or how he’d count his eyelashes when they’d share gazes. Nor was it spoken of how Gavin automatically knew how he took his coffee. Maybe they just didn’t realize it, or maybe they were purposely avoiding it.

Yet it was becoming clear when Gav went back to England for a few weeks. The office was significantly quieter without the haphazard running around. Something else lacked though, it was that morning that Michael sat down without a fresh cup of coffee already at his desk. How he didn’t have that annoying tone calling his name the entire let’s play. How when he glanced over, to share a new discovery, there was no idiotic mug looking back at him.

Michael spent most of that week deep in work, and the weekend wasted with Ray, who graciously distracted him. For pride, he would definitely not admit the warm, fuzzy feeling that came on Monday with finding a fresh cup of coffee on his desk. Or how the room seemed to light up when he heard a crash and a short swear afterwards.

"Hey, I fell for you, Michael!" Gavin exclaims from the dirty floor, his chair having fallen victim as he leaned back too far. Everybody found it hilarious, so it was the product of giddiness.

Yet, he couldn’t ignore the way it settled in his stomach. “You’re an idiot," he retorts shortly, turning back to the game to get vengeance on Jack while he wasn’t paying attention.

Nothing really changed between them, they still trolled the fandom. Still went to get some bevs after work. Gavin still reached for his hand and it still felt good. However, it was now something Michael couldn’t ignore. Now that it was revealed that he got butterflies when the Brit pestered him, when he leaned forward and whimpered his name longingly into the mic.

 

It started as a joke. They were trolling the fans, but ultimately, it felt like Michael was trolling himself.

He could blame it on the drinks they had that night, or a combination of jokes and drinks. But it just kind of happened, where one night they were playing games and drinking and he leaned over and stroked Gav’s cheek. And he didn’t complain, didn’t even blink from watching the television. Being the stupendous idiot he was, Michael closed in and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

The room was in absolute silence, and as Michael rested his head tiredly on the Brit’s shoulder soon after, he didn’t take much notice. He did notice when he was nudged away, the game was paused, and those warm green eyes were cold. “Michael, can we talk outside for a moment." Shit, that was his serious tone, one Michael rarely ever heard.

It wasn’t until the were outside, in the cool night’s air, with Gavin facing him, arms crossed that he realized his mistake. Well, the shit was about to hit the fan. A few seconds of awkward silence, and Michael swore he could hear the wheels turning in the brooding Gavin’s head. Jesus, he really fucked up this time. However, Michael decided to wait because he certainly wasn’t going to speak first.

"So.. what was that?"

"A kiss," he replies because that much is obvious, and he has no idea where Gav is going with this. He doesn’t want to.

"Don’t play dumb, I mean why… why did you kiss me? Was it for… because that is going a bit far for, you know…"

It is all flooding out at once now, and out of it all Michael can’t stand that Gavin thinks he kissed him for a joke. “No," he interjects before the dumbass can turn this into something it’s not. “I did it because I wanted to."

This seems to stump Gavin, and he wears this dumbass bewilderment well, “you wanted to?"

"Yeah," he looks down and scuffs his shoe against the concrete parking lot. Well, fuck, now it was out in the open and all he was sure Gavin would want to stop this shit. After all, it’s a bit weird that your guy co-worker wants to be macking on your face and all.

"Oh, okay."

That was not what he was expecting to hear. He looks up and sees a genuine smile on Gavin’s lips, “are you shitting me? O-K?" He is too drunk to notice how his voice rises, and too surprised to really care.

"Yeah. Actually, I’ve wanted to do this too," he says and Michael must be having a fucking nightmare because next thing he knows the Brit is on him and they’re kissing. K-I-S-S-MOTHERFUCKING-I-N-G. 

What. The. FUCK.

And when it is over Gavin breaks away high on a giggle. “I’m not gay," Michael blurts out automatically because, shit, he’s not into guys… Just… Gavin.

Gavin just shrugs, takes his hands with a fucking mile wide grin, “I know."

The fucking troll.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one year. Exactly one year since Gavin and Michael met in the parking lot, Michael having confessed his true feelings for Gavin. And Gavin, who had loved Michael since the moment they met, couldn’t believe Michael wasn’t just messing with him. But it was real. Really real and wonderful.

As promised, they took things slow. Not much really changed between them, Michael still called him an idiot and cursed him when he was particularly stupid. But life around them seemed to change a lot. He had moved into Michael’s apartment after six months. They shared kisses and eventually the same bed. He woke up every morning next to his best friend and lover. And he got to kiss him every morning, even though Michael would bitch about his morning breath if he didn’t brush his teeth beforehand.

They had celebrated the first month, six months… And now it was one year. And Gavin wanted to do something special. 

Then he had the perfect idea. He recalled how things blossomed between them… How it all started by a joke decision to ‘troll’ the Mavin fandom. So, inspired after a fanfiction in which Gavin bought Michael roses and fed him cupcakes…

Well, that was how it began. He sent Michael out of on a ‘bro date’ with Ray early that morning. Himself, went shopping for the Plan. He sprinkled rose petals from the door to the kitchen. Lit candles in the bedroom and living room.

And then came the cupcakes. Gavin never thought baking would be so… complex. The book called for specific measurements, with utilities that Michael’s kitchen wasn’t equipped with. Michael was a fan of “eyeballing it”, after all, nothing they cooked really required a specific amount of salt. They weren’t bakers for godsake. 

But as it was already too late to go back to the store, and Michael would be home in an hour, Gavin had to eyeball it. He dunked his fist into the flour bag, scoping out three fists full to a silver bowl.

—-

“What are you going to get him?” Ray asks as they walk about the mall. 

Micheal was seeking out a gift for his boyfriend and their first year anniversary. And god, it was hard as fuck. He knew what Gavin would like, he talked about needing a new Xbox controller since the keys on his stuck… But was that really appropriate, it wasn’t exactly romantic.

He sighed. “I don’t know Ray, what do you get a guy after one year? A fucking promise ring?”

—-

Michael held the wrapped gift in his hands, heart pounding in anticipation. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. This was Gavin he was talking about. The idiot would love anything he gave him… But still, he wanted to do this right. He didn’t want to fuck it up, not after the amount of patience his boyfriend has showed him. And he wanted to convey that thanks.. 

He frowns at the apartment’s door. Wanting nothing more than to run away. Only he doesn’t because a moment later the fire alarm goes off from inside.

His heart skips.

—-

Gavin didn’t expect batter to be so… flammable. Black smoke billowed up from the oven. He was quick to put it out with the fire extinguisher, but it was just enough for the sensitive alarm to catch a whiff of.

It wasn’t long until it was bleeping in Gav’s ears, and moved quickly, standing on the counter to wave the smoke away from the alarm so it would stop bleeping in his bloody ears.

However, the door suddenly slams open, a wild looking Michael marching inside. “Gavin!” he yells, looking positively frightened.

Gavin freezes.

—-

Michael panicked. His hand shake around the keys, fearing the worst, that Gavin is trapped in the flames… That he is dying… Suffocating and there is nothing he can do. It takes all his self control not to just kick down the door, instead, he unlocks it and hurls it open.

“Gavin!” he yells, heart racing. Pausing as he finds Gavin standing on the counter, covered in flour, but otherwise perfectly okay. Okay.

The package slips from his hands and he almost sobs in relief. “Fuck, fuck, Gav…. I thought you were…” 

He can’t believe it. The panic he felt… The fear of losing the one person he-

—-

“Michael?” Gavin hops off the counter, ignoring the annoying, bloody bleeping to catch his boyfriend’s trembling hands. 

Shit. Well, this is one big mistake. He holds Michael’s hands fast, trying his best to sooth his boyfriend, “hey… hey it’s okay. I’m fine see? Just burnt some cupcakes to a crisp… that’s all… heyy, Michael….”

—-

Michael feels his throat constricting and his mouth dry. “No, it’s not okay… I thought I lost… The one I love.” 

Gavin looks at him with wide eyes. “Did you just say… you are in love with me?”

—-

After a while of letting the smoke air out the windows, Michael finds himself sitting on the couch with Gavin. Still astonished that it took him so long to say that he loved the goddamned idiot, or that it hadn’t even occurred to him, himself. 

He guessed they were both idiots.

Speaking of idiots… “Why the hell were you baking anyway?”

Gavin looks sheepish. “I thought it would be funny. Turns out I just managed to make a mess.”

Michael nods in silent agreement. Moving to wipe some of the flour of his boyfriend’s cheek, “yeah, you made a mess alright.”

Gavin wrinkles his nose. “Yeah, well, I’m not baking again.”

“Good,” Michael says in honest to god relief. Remembering the gift he had bought earlier that day. He stood up to retrieve it.

“Where are you going?” Gavin sulked as was left alone on the couch, but as soon as the red wrapped gifted entered his hands he was like a kid at Christmas. 

He tore open the wrapping paper, revealing, much to Michael’s embarrassment, an Xbox controller. “I know, it isn’t anything special…”

—-

“It’s perfect, just want I needed.” Gavin says grinning from ear to ear, and he leans over and pecks his thoughtful boyfriend on the lips. Because this is what he loves about Michael… He actually listens to what he says and what he needs… It’s not romantic, but it is functional just like them.

The kiss lingers a little longer than he meant it to, but hey, he isn’t complaining. When he pulls away, he laughs at the flour that has now been smudged against Michael’s cheek, who frowns with confusion. “What is it?”

“Uh, nothing,” he mutters, setting the controller aside, moving to straddle his boyfriend’s hips. It is then that he gets a tippity top idea. “Hey, Michael…”

“What?”

“There’s frosting left.”


End file.
